


Unimpressed

by Tando



Series: Organized Chaos [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Commentary, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tando/pseuds/Tando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim is sick and tired of One Direction dominating her life. Her friend Daisy is obsessed with them, and her rival Ulysses teasingly accuses her of being a fan. Her school and work life become even more saturated with the band when they arrive in her city to play some concerts and negotiate a new record deal. But when she actually becomes acquainted with the members, will her perception of the band change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unimpressed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Organized Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373125) by [Tando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tando/pseuds/Tando). 



   Daisy's high-pitched scream rings throughout the house as she looks on her iPhone,

"OH MY GOD, ONE DIRECTION IS COMING TO OUR CITY!!!" she announces to all those in the room.

"I'm assuming you'll be buying tickets to their concert then?" I ask sarcastically as I pour over my essay, of course she will.

"Well, no duh, of course I'm buying tickets. You guys should come too, it'll be fun." she assures us as she returns to the kitchen table where Zora and I are sitting.

Zora shrugs, reading her book, "I don't know, I haven't been seriously into a boy band since the Jonas Brothers-"

"But 1D is on a totally different level than the Jonas Brothers. They're like...the Beatles of our generation."

I stand up, stomping my foot down, "NO, don't you dare compare them to the Beatles!" it's not that I hate One Direction, it's just that I'm tired of everyone insisting that I should absolutely love them. And also, the Beatles, you can't compare anyone to the Beatles.

Daisy rolls her eyes, "Jesus, and I thought I was a fanatic. Besides Kim, you're the one who's going to meet them, since you work at that music place."

"First off, it's called Columbia Records." I correct her, "And secondly, the chances of me running into them is incredibly slim. The building's huge, and they’re probably going to be surrounded by security.”

“Yeah, but plenty of fangirls have snuck past security before, how are any different?” she asks, finally returning her attention to her math homework.

“Because I’m not a fangirl. Besides, I don’t even know what they’re going to be doing there.”

Zora looks up from her book, “Aren’t they signed with Syco Records, that Simon Cowell label?”

Daisy nods, “Yeah, but here in the US, Columbia handles a lot of their music distribution. There’ve also been rumors that 1D is considering signing on with them full time. Plus, they’ve already got three concerts planned in the area, so it’s like killing two birds with one stone really.”

I fold my hands into each other, “Well, considering the artists that’ve already visited Columbia during my time there, they’re going to be hitting more than two birds at once here. Not just concerts, there’ll be interviews, personal appearances-”

Daisy’s head pops up, coming to an epiphany, “Hey, wouldn’t it be amazing if 1D came to our school?”

Zora and I laugh, “...impossible.”

   School is hysterical the day One Direction is slated to arrive. The majority of Alice Fong Yu Middle School’s female population are clad in One Direction merchandise, as if I didn’t see enough of that anyway. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that the school itself was an ad campaign for One Direction, from those harmless buttons and t-shirts you’d find at Hot Topic, all the way to knit beanies designed to look like the head of Harry Styles.

“Kim, help!” a high-pitched, chibi voice cries.

I turn around as my friend Skyler runs to me, swerving past several students who’re all much taller than herself, “We’ve been invaded by aliens!”

I chuckle, “Not quite, One Direction is in town.”

“...what One Direction?” she asks naively, “Up? Down? All around?”

I gesture to the various students wearing clothes and holding school supplies with their likeness, but Skyler’s brown eyes just glaze over in confusion. I sigh, I can’t believe it’s  me who’s the expert here,

“One Direction is a British boy band adored by millions of girls our age and slightly older than us. Today, they’re arriving here in the city so naturally, the populace is hysterical.”

Skyler nods her head, “Oh...now I see.”

“Kim, I didn’t take you for a Directioner, which one’s your favorite?” a mocking voice asks.

I turn around and see Ulysses, the bane of my existence, and his gang of followers, “I’m sorry but you’re mistaken, I’m not a fan.”

He approaches me, smirking mischievously, “Don’t try to deny it. I bet you like Harry Styles, or Liam, or Zayn?”

“I’m surprised as to how knowledgeable you are.” I retort, crossing my arms and smiling.

He backs off, but only slightly, “You’re no better than any of those squealing fangirls, you’ll see.” he rejoins his posse before they walk off.

I groan, Ulysses’s teasing is endless and absolutely untruthful, but somehow it still manages to get under my skin sometimes. Skyler just raises an eyebrow, “Hairy Styles? That’s a name?”

**Author's Note:**

> ...please don't kill me.


End file.
